


Presidential Ambitions

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the BSG prompt, 'first time they try anal.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presidential Ambitions

“Come on, Bill, you’re a man. Aren’t you? Don’t all men want this?”

The Admiral glared up at the president but the look that had shrunk hardened soldiers to their knees had little effect since she was the one clutching his rapidly shrinking erection. 

“I’d think you’d have a more progressive view of men, Madame President. We’re not all what you see in the porno vids.”

She rolled her eyes as she rolled onto her stomach beside him, never letting go of his member. 

“Bill Adama, tell me you’ve never put it in a woman’s ass. Look me in the eyes and tell me you haven’t.”

He winced at her crude language. The women he’d done _that_ with before used language like that. Not his dignified, fragile, gentle, auburn haired goddess. 

He changed tactics. 

“That’s not the point, Laura,” he said, ignoring another eye roll. “The point is that you’ve never done it and I don’t see why at your age you’d like to do _that_ now.”

Her eyes narrowed and Bill immediately knew this was the stare his soldiers had termed the ‘Madame Airlock look.’ 

“At my age, Admiral?”

She squeezed his cock again, her nails just close enough to the vein to be both arousing and mortally terrifying. 

He switched quickly to another contingency plan. The last one he had in his arsenal. 

The truth. 

“I wouldn’t want to hurt you, Laura. Ever.”

Bill was surprised that rather than rolling her eyes again or castrating him she giggled, released his cock, and crawled up his body to nibble at his ear. 

“You would never hurt me, Bill. Ever. And I’ve never done this, even though I’ve always wanted to, because I could never say that about another man.”

She flicked her tongue into his ear and he groaned even as he chuckled internally. 

Laura Roslin knew what to say to men of _his_ age to get what she wanted.

He had lube, of course, and she was ready from his ministrations before. Much to his chagrin he’d recovered his erection at her words, just as he knew she’d intended.

“Alright, get like this,” he said as he positioned her on all fours, her ass in the air. “Tell me the moment anything hurts.”

She grunted her approval and he took that as permission to put one lubed digit slowly in her ass. 

“Ahhhhhh, gods, Bill.”

“That ok, Laura?”

She deposited one of her pleased hums and giggled. 

“Yes, Bill, it’s more than ok.”

He probed her hole for a few more strokes before her moans enticed him to try adding another finger.

“Oh!”

He immediately started to withdraw the digits. 

“Don’t you dare, Admiral. Feels good. Just go slow, just like you are now.”

He hesitated for a moment before reaching his other hand around to find her clit. She moaned throatily when he did and sank back onto his fingers, urging him with her hips to find a rhythm. 

She was bucking against him, humming and groaning, until he finally thought with relief he might could get her off this way without risking anything more. 

Then she stopped.

“Put it in me, Bill.”

He stilled inside her. 

“Admiral, that’s an order. Put your cock in my ass.”

He had no idea how any man in the worlds would refuse that order so he pulled his fingers out of her slowly and moved to lube himself up. She moved her hand to her clit and continued to gyrate her ass in the air. 

When he was ready he positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing her right ass cheek lovingly. 

“Laura, tell me if…”

“For frak sake just do it, Bill!”

He did but carefully, easing the tip of his penis inside ever so slowly. 

She groaned but it was a happy groan and so he continued gradually. 

“Oh, Gods,” she cried suddenly, pain in her voice.

“Laura? Are you alright?”

Unbelievably she giggled again and when she spoke her tone was amused as well as pained. 

“It’s a tight space. Just put in in, Bill, all the way. It’ll feel better.”

He winced but did as instructed and for a moment he felt her walls fighting the invasion. She was silent and he couldn’t see her face and he was terrified. 

But with one more long moan, this one more distinguishably satisfied, she pushed back against him and urged him to start thrusting. 

He did, and she was touching herself, and the whole experience had them both coming in minutes. 

She whimpered through the throes as he pulled out carefully. He pulled her down beside him and stroked her hair.

“Gods, Laura, I’m so sorry.”

He’d never felt more disgusting in his life. 

She pulled back and gave him an incredulous look before pulling him into a long, sensual kiss. 

“Bill Adama, do you get off on guilt?”  
He looked at her in horror before seeing the amusement in her eyes. 

“I’ll have you know you just fulfilled one of my fantasies.”

He grunted, still disbelieving. 

“Having a man defile your beautiful ass was one of your girlish fantasies, Laura?”

She giggled and kissed him again. 

“No, Admiral. Having the military heavy frak my ass good while I had him firmly by the balls was one of my first presidential ambitions.”

Their shared laughter echoed off the walls until necessary payback for that remark resulted in her screaming her second release even louder than the first.


End file.
